Pretty Cure Mix!
Pretty Cure Mix! (プリキュアミックス！''Purikyua Mikkusu!) is the second fan series by Cure Lucky. It based on thematic of the Character Traits and has 49 episodes. Story ''We are all different. Someone good at one thing, someone at another. Sometimes' such a big differences between people can be a cause of disputes, fights''.'' However it cannot break our peaceful life...'' Because all of us is a small part of this big world. A small girl lived in a place called Harmony Land. She was like a doll, without feelings, emotions, interests. She never talked to others. And one day that small girl thought "There is no thing that i can do. No one needs me. I am useless... I am... nothing..." and fell off the bridge. She was reborn as an evil woman, Ladonita. Now she is Harmony Land's enemy, who wants to take all feachers, abilities and tempers of people, making them emotionless zombies. But the 4 guardians of temperaments will exactly beat them! The first of them becomes a excellent student of Hokkai Academy's 6th graders, Mai Homura along with one of her classmates Kimino Haruka. The girls immediately accept Riyo and Shiyo's offer to become a Pretty Cure. But then the fairies discover, that the combination of this girls is not very good... Can Homura become a good friend to her team members, understand that there are things more important than study, and of course... defeat the evil? Characters Pretty Cures '''Mai Homura (舞 ほむら)/ Cure Rush (キュアラッシュ) - Choleric Cure. The smartest student in her class, disliked by others. She is very active and hot-blooded girl and the leader of the team. Even it's so, it was too hard for Homura to find common ground with the other Cures. Her theme colour is indigo, and she controls the lightning. Kimino Haruka (君野 はるか)/ Cure Flight (キュアフライト) - Phlegmatic Cure. Haruka becomes a Cure together with Homura. She is a very sporty member of soccer team and unlike Homura, she is bad at her studies and very lazy. So Homura has to teach her after lessons, what is actually useless. Her theme colour is sea green, and she controls the wind. Misaki Momoko (美咲 ももこ)/ Cure Fantastic (キュアファンタスティック) - Sanguine Cure. Third member of the team, cheerful, outgoing and the friendliest of all 4 Cures, who makes a coherence and understanding between other Cures. She always helps others, even if it's not necessary. Her theme colour is pink, and she controls the space. Natsume Hikari (夏樹 ひかり)/ Cure Beam (キュアビーム) - Melancholiac Cure. Momoko's best friend. She is shy and becomes the fourth Cure in the team. Hikari is a girl, who always worries and has a problem in communication. Because when people are talking to her she is unfriendly and rude. Her theme colour is yellow, and she controls the light. Mascots Riyo - Homura's energetic fairy partner. He ends his sentences with "~ri!" Shiyo - Haruka's sleepy fairy partner. She ends her sentences with "~shi!" Soto- Momoko's funny fairy partner. She ends her sentences with "~so!" Moto - Hikari's pessimistic fairy partner. He ends his sentences with "~mo!" Antagonists Ladonita - the main antogonist. In her past life she was a small girl with out any character trait. Luki - the first servant created by Ladonita. He is very quick-tempered and boastful, but weak and clumsy. Kilu - Luki was so useless, that's why Ladonita created his copy, but more strong, cold and cruel. Pokacho '- Monsters. Harmony Land 'Princess Nora - The whiny 8-year-old princess of Harmony Land. In PCM16 she was sent by the queen to help Pretty Cures. Others Miharuno Amami - Homura's rival. Like Homura she is pretty smart. Kaname Yudjii - The most popular of the boys, who is always surrounded by the girls. He says that he is cool and can save everyone, but tries to avoid Haruka and has a fear of heights and tall trees. [[Hiiragi' Yousuke|Hiiragi Yousuke ]]'- A timid boy, who is always supported by his friends. Secretly he wants to be Homura's friend. [[Mai 'Kazuro|Mai Kazuro]] - '''A funny and frivolous, Homura' twin-brother. Despite he looks like Homura, he is very bad at his studies. Items '''Change Pod '- Pretty Cures' transformation device. Soul Crystals '''- A small ball-like crystals, which appear when Pokachos return to their human form. They can give a special ability for Pretty Cure... or even help in normal life. '''Miracle Baton - '''Pretty Cures' main weapon. It can be used for purification attack. There are 4 types of Miracle Batons for each Cure: : '''Charge Baton '''for Cure Rush. : '''Windy Baton 'for Cure Flight. : '''Cosmic Baton '''for Cure Fantastic. : '''Shine Baton '''for Cure Beam. '''Crystal Casket '- Item, which is used to hold Soul Crystals. 'Change Pod+ '- Upgraded form of Change Pod. It was created by Harmony Land's princess, after original Change Pod lost its power. 'Harmony Diadem '- Pretty Cures' another weapon. It was created from mascots' tears, and is more powerful then Miracle Baton. Because it can purify a lot of Pokachos at one time, when it's enough energy, charge Pretty Cures' powers and give them an ability of copying themselves. There are 4 types of Harmony Diadems for each Cure: : '''Holeric Diadem '''for Cure Rush. : '''Phlegmatic Diadem '''for Cure Flight. : '''Sanguine Diadem '''for Cure Fantastic. : '''Melancholiac Diadem for Cure Beam. Locations Harmony Land '- The world where all differences live together in harmony and peace. '''Hokkai Academy '- Homura and Haruka's school. Pretty Cure Forms '''Normal Pretty Cure Form - Pretty Cures' first and basic form. Its transformation needs Change Pod. The girls transformed into this form during the first half of the episodes. +Form - Pretty Cures' second form. It's a bit more powerful, and has some little differences from the first one. They transformed into this form during the second half of the episodes. Mighty Form - Pretty Cures' spesial form. It's much more powerful then +Form and was used in the end of the second half of the episodes. Homura gains it first, in Pretty Cure Mix!: Celebrate! The Exciting Happy Birthday Adventure! movie. Super Form '''- Pretty Cures' another special form. '''Rainbow Form - That form was gained in crossover movies. Trivia *All Cures' names in this season start with the letter H except for Misaki Momoko. Category:Fan Series Category:Pretty Cure Mix! Category:Pretty Cure fanime Category:User: Cure Lucky